


Never satisfied

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, How do I tag?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, this is so fucking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Kita can’t satisfy Atsumu. Atsumu ends up finding someone even better; a certain ace that played for Itachiyama: Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Never satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> more sakuatsu? Yes more sakuatsu! I was originally only planning on writing a different AU type of thing, but no matter how hard I fucking tried, it didn’t work (sadly 😞😞) But then this popped in my head and I’m like “hell yes I have to do this!” So yeah, basically the whole process of how this came to be. I hope you all enjoy, please leave a kudos if you do! I always appreciate the love and support I get! Enjoy!

Atsumu Miya was definitely a hard to maintain kind of person. He loved being spoiled with love and most importantly sex. The blonde had stamina for days, and his senior Kita Shinsuke couldn’t keep up with him.

They had started dating towards the end of Atsumu’s first year and the blonde was so excited to date a cool senior such as his dear Kita-San. Kita loved the other for who he was, but he didn’t expect the other to want to have sex right after a week of dating.

Kita had to reject the offer the first time it was brought up. But the next time didn’t go the same; Atsumu climbed into his lap one evening when they were alone in the club room and Kita just couldn’t resist the other. He made Atsumu cry out his name repeatedly until that’s all the blonde could remember to say, after that they basically had sex whenever the chance.

Atsumu would proudly say how he had been done in his entire school: the desk? Checkmark, gym floor? Checkmark, school bathroom? Definitely, faculty office? Yep, don’t dare doubt it. Basically Atsumu asked and would get it even if they got caught. 

Same couldn’t be said during his second year though. Kita didn’t break up with or anything but the senior was way to busy with studying and practice so Atsumu didn’t get any satisfaction anymore.

It was rare when he had sex with Kita, but when he did he made sure to milk his boyfriend dry. 

-

Atsumu had a lot of pent up stamina after his team’s first day at the spring tourney. He wanted and was craving to have Kita inside him. He sneaked into his boyfriend’s hotel room. The blonde made his way over and climbed on top of Kita’s lap before he ground his hips against the other.

“Kita-senpai, I want some...give me some please, I behaved so well today, don’t I deserve something?..” Atsumu shamelessly whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, already trying to strip Kita of his shorts.

“Atsumu, we can’t...” Kita stated, trying to lightly push the other away. Atsumu pouted and stopped his movements.

“But daddy, I want some, please...” Atsumu said, Kita blushed. Atsumu was using one of Kita’s secret kinks to get to him, and unfortunately it was working.

“Just stay quiet please”

Atsumu made out with kita and lowered His shorts down just so that the others dick could poke out. Atsumu sat up and licked his lips as he looked at the completely hard cock that was waiting for him. 

Atsumu took off his own shorts and right when he was about to sink down unto the other, Kita abruptly got up. Almost bumping heads with the blonde on top of him.

“Are you prepped?” Kita asked, Atsumu frowned; his hand was still grabbing the cock; he had been craving it for the last two hours or so, he really didn’t want to be interrupted by some (stupid) question. 

“Doesn’t matter”

“No it does, it won’t ta—“ Atsumu made out with his boyfriend to shut him up. Both boys moaned. Atsumu Loved the feeling of being filled with his boyfriend’s cock. Kita’s nails buried themselves into Atsumu’s hips. The blonde loved the feeling of everything going on.

They broke apart for air. Kita kissed Atsumu’s neck, leaving fresh hickey’s in the skin.

“Daddy, you’re so big, I can feel you all the way here” Atsumu touched his lower abdomen and Kita blushed. The blonde’s dirty talk always made Kita taste paradise.

“Atsumu, don’t say such lewd things, then I won’t be able to resist..” Kita mumbled against the blonde’s skin. Atsumu let out a snicker.

“That’s the point daddy, I want you to do me rough, so rough I won’t be able to walk tomorrow..”

Kita switched their positions and pounded into the boy. Atsumu moaned, yelped, and silently yelled the other’s name. This felt absolutely great.

-

Atsumu cleaned himself up. Cum was still dripping down his legs but he was pretty sure that was the last of it. He and Kita had sex in the restroom after their loss to Karasuno. The blonde however still had more then a lot of leftover stamina.

Kita wasn’t enough to satisfy all his needs and desires; yes he was good, great and up to a point amazing, but there was still something that Atsumu was left craving after they were done. Atsumu pulled his volleyball shorts up and exited the cubicle. He washed his hands and noticed Itachiyama’s ace was right next to him; the curly-haired raven was pouring water on his face to clean off all his sweat. 

The raven never liked being left a sweaty mess; it was disgusting and incredibly unsanitary. 

Atsumu stared for a few seconds; ‘I wonder how good he’d feel, or better yet look’ Atsumu asked himself in his head. The dirtiest and lewdest of thoughts were all popping into the blonde’s head. 

Atsumu licked his lips, he wanted the boy right next to him, in any way possible and wherever was possible. Atsumu was positive the other guy would and could satisfy every desire and fantasy he had, probably even make him desire something more; leave Atsumu to crave and yearn for his cock every damn second of the day, give him the desire to have his cum every morning, afternoon, and night. 

The curly-haired raven wiped his face down with a paper towel and peered over to see that the blonde next to him was eyeing him. Sakusa ignored the brown orbs and began walking towards the exit. He felt a hand tug on his wrist, he turned to face the person who was bothering him only to notice it was the same blonde from a few seconds ago.

“May I help you?” Sakusa asked; his question wasn’t meant to have a proper answer yet the blonde still ended up nodding his head.

“What do you need?” Sakusa interrogated, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with some guy from another school, especially not this guy; Inarizaki’s setter was nothing but a prick with a shitty personality, and Sakusa personally didn’t want to get involved with that mess that people considered a person 

“I—I w-want..” Atsumu stammered and fumbled to find his words that were on the tip of his tongue; he couldn’t finish his sentence for some reason, all he felt was intimidation from the person standing before him; the ace was a person you would never want to face, he was very standoffish and very hostile, but Atsumu wanted the ace, even if he was a unique and very different person then Kita.

Sakusa was getting impatient; seconds were going by and still atsumu hadn’t told him or attempted to tell him anything else. Eventually he got annoyed and thrashed his arm a bit to get it out of the other’s grip. He didn’t have time for this, and even if he did, he wasn’t going to spare a damn millisecond for this guy.

Atsumu feared that Sakusa was going to leave and he would be left with cravings that would not be easy to surpass. The blonde finally said it, not a bit of shame in his voice.

“Please fuck me” 

Sakusa turned around and thought he had heard wrong, yet Atsumu’s body language said it all; his faint blush, the smug but shy smirk on his face, and his legs pressing a bit together to try and hide his situation. The curly-haired raven smirked before giving a snarky remark. 

“I don’t fuck around with sluts” the raven said, heading back to the door that was awaiting his exit. All the blood rushed to Atsumu’s face and all he saw was the other’s back towards him. 

Atsumu gave one last attempt to try and get into the raven’s pants and have that handsome ace’s cock inside him. Atsumu hugged him from behind and basically pleaded into the ace’s jersey. Atsumu would usually never plead since he always got what he wanted, but he made an exception for Sakusa. 

The raven looked down at the arms and he instantly frowned; a look of disgust was beginning to form on in his face. 

“I told you n—“

“Please, fuck me, I want your cock, I want it really badly, I’ll do whatever you want, you can do whatever you want, just please let me have a taste of your cock, I want it” Atsumu begged into Sakusa’s jersey; the blonde really had no shame, begging for someone else’s cock when he had a boyfriend and a reputation. The curly-haired raven gave a disappointed sigh and softened his features. 

He turned to face the blonde and put a thumb on Atsumu’s lower lip. Lightly messing with it; Atsumu saw the other’s face was expressionless but at least he had managed to convince him. He sucked on the tip of the raven’s finger and Sakusa lightly smirked. 

“How pathetic, begging for someone’s cock, someone you barely even know, I feel bad for whoever has to deal with a slut such as yourself” Sakusa stated coldly, Atsumu smirked at the degrading words; he was used to be being praised by Kita, but right now he was dealing with Sakusa, someone who wasn’t careful with their words and saw things for what they truly were. 

No doubt that Sakusa only saw Atsumu for the whore that he really was.

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa and pushed him into one of the empty stalls. Sakusa made sure to lock the door behind them, even though knowing Atsumu he most likely got off on being watched doing what he knew how to do best; giving a person head and milking their cock dry. Sakusa was forced to sit down on the seat of the toilet; he complained to Atsumu of how unsanitary this was. 

The blonde was already on his knees, wincing a bit at the cold tile floor. Atsumu smirked as Sakusa continued to complain and said one thing:

“What we’re gonna do is gonna be even more unsanitary or whatever you just said”

Sakusa blushed a bit, trying to wear an unamused look as Atsumu mouthed at the ace’s erection. 

Atsumu finally sucked on it. The fabric felt weird against his tongue, but the salty taste of precum he was greeted with was definitely a taste he wanted in his mouth. Sakusa breathed heavily, and ragged. Atsumu’s mouth was meant to have a a cock in it, the way he sucked and drooled as he kept taking it most definitely made him look pretty; Atsumu should consider dropping volleyball and becoming a professional cocksucker, it’d suit him, and he would definitely have tons of clients.

Sakusa put a hand in the dyed blonde locks of hair; he wanted to encourage him to take a bit more. Atsumu noticed this and stopped sucking. The ace above him frowned before quickly smirking when he saw hands reach towards the hem of his shorts and start tugging on them. Sakusa smacked the hands away and pulled his own boxers and shorts down. He saw how Atsumu was salivating; basically drooling when he was greeted with his cock, the sight was definitely something Sakusa wouldn’t forget so easily.

“Go ahead slut, do your job” Sakusa teased, Atsumu nodded only to whine a few seconds later when Sakusa pulled on his hair. Sakusa wanted a firm response not a nod. “I want a response, or does a whore like yourself not know how to talk?” 

“S-Sorry d-daddy, I promise I’ll behave better...” Atsumu stammered out. Sakusa loosened his grip but didn’t fully let go of the dyed hair. 

Atsumu didn’t know where to begin; Sakusa definitely fulfilled all his fantasies, he was long and thick. Atsumu leaned closer and lightly blew on the tip. Sakusa’s breathe hitched, he glared at the blonde between his legs because he still hadn’t started sucking him off and he was getting impatient; Atsumu would lose clients fast if he did some shit like this when he’s supposed to be sucking them off.

Sakusa grabbed his dick and guided the tip to Atsumu’s mouth.

“Hurry up and suck on it”

Atsumu smirked, he wanted to see how much he could challenge the other. “And what’ll happen if I don’t do it anytime soon” Atsumu asked in a teasing manner, Sakusa smirked.

“Please don’t act like you have any dignity left, If not I won’t bother to Fuck you, after all you’re nothing but a pathetic slut, so I wouldn’t be missing out on much” Sakusa commented, Atsumu blushed at the degrading words. The blonde finally leaned in and took the ace’s tip into his mouth. Sakusa gripped Atsumu’s hair firmly as he felt the setter’s warm mouth wrap around his tip. Atsumu moaned from the harsh grip; Sakusa’s breath hitched as the moan sent vibrations through his body.

Atsumu slurped up all the pre-cum and swallowed; the more it flowed, the more Atsumu would gulp. For a short second Sakusa thought Atsumu needed a cock to hydrate him; he was drinking all the pre-cum up as if it were water. The ace would never admit it to Atsumu, but he did look good sucking his cock. Sakusa griped the dyed blonde hair and made Atsumu go all the way down on him. 

Atsumu didn’t gag at all, he just swallowed around Sakusa. The raven tilted his head back and couldn’t help the buck in his hips. Atsumu moaned and pulled off temporarily, he inhaled some air but smirked at the awaiting Kiyoomi.

Atsumu went back down on Sakusa and soon had to stop bobbing his head up and down; he didn’t mind having his face fucked, he just wanted the other’s cum. Sakusa’s hips eventually began to stutter signaling his climax. Atsumu swallowed around his tip one last time and his throat was greeted with the warm cum of the other’s cock.

Sakusa tried catching his breath while Atsumu got off his cock with a lewd pop. He stood up only to sit on Sakusa’s lap; Atsumu wrapped his arms around the ace’s neck and gave him kisses on the two moles above the raven’s right eyebrow. Sakusa could already tell that Atsumu was definitely spoiled; the blonde was craving his cock and was wanting some attention or anything of that sort. To bad for Atsumu that Sakusa was the unaffectionate type. 

“D-daddy, did I earn your cock?” Atsumu asked, Sakusa abruptly groped the setter’s thighs and nodded. Atsumu wasn’t satisfied with that response though; he ground his hips down causing Sakusa to let out low pants and shoot a glare at him.

“It’s either a yes or no daddy” Atsumu taunted, Sakusa slapped his ass causing the blonde to cry out. “I don’t need to respond to you, you’re not in charge here remember?” Sakusa told the other above him. Atsumu nodded and squirmed as Sakusa kneaded his ass and thighs; adding the occasional slap. 

Atsumu pulled his shirt up a bit, hoping his chest would also get the same amount of his attention as his legs. Sakusa reluctantly complied to the blonde’s needs. He nipped and sucked on the bud until it was swollen; repeating the process to his left one.

Atsumu felt great. However he still wanted Sakusa’s cock inside him. Luckily Sakusa knew what he wanted and seemed more then willing to give it to him; Atsumu didn’t believe the scowl on Sakusa’s face. The ace soon began to strip the other of his shorts and boxers disposing of them on the bathroom floor; he didn’t really care about the other’s clothes, especially since they weren’t his.

Atsumu didn’t want to be prepped, and Sakusa didn’t care, after all he was just there to fuck the other. Atsumu lined Sakusa’s cock with his entrance and sunk down unto it. He let out a loud cry of ‘Kiyoomi’ while all Sakusa said ‘atsumu’ through gritted teeth.

Atsumu was tight and Sakusa was big. However both boys were satisfied with one another; Atsumu loved all the dirty talk and degrading names he was getting out of the ace while Sakusa was enjoying how lewd Atsumu looked bouncing in his lap wanting to milk him dry.

“D-da—f-fuck, Kiyoomi, hit that spot again...hit every spot a-again..” Atsumu moaned out. The blonde was moaning loudly as he bounced on the raven’s cock. Sakusa felt even better inside him, he filled Atsumu to the brim, and was giving him a good stretch; his walls would tighten around the thick cock, it seemed as if they weren’t used to having something this thick inside.

“Y-you’re slut...a filthy whore..you just want cock and cum...p-probably do it as a job if you could..” Sakusa mumbled into Atsumu’s neck, biting a mark over the already pre-existing hickey that was there on the skin. 

Atsumu smirked. “B-But I’m your whore  
K-Kiyoomi...I only want your cock and cum daddy...” the blonde moaned out only to receive a harsh slap on his ass and another bite. Sakusa had bit hard this time, so hard that he drew blood from the area. Atsumu winced a bit when Sakusa licked the wound.

Atsumu was reaching his climax and Sakusa could tell.

The other’s body language was giving it away. His thighs were beginning to tremble, brown orbs were getting glossier, walls were clenching tighter and his entire body was beginning to flush even more then before.

“Kiyoomi! C-cu—“

Atsumu was cut off when Sakusa made out with him; the hands that rested on the Blonde’s thighs groped the plump skin firmly; the raven knew Atsumu was going to be covered in purple bruises due to fact of how hard he held the skin, but that thought kind of made Sakusa smile, kind of though. Sakusa hadn’t once kissed him during this session, and the fact that he was doing it now right before Atsumu’s climax made the blonde melt. The blonde kissed back with a greedy passion and for a moment he stopped his entire movements.

During those few seconds it was just him and his Kiyoomi; no noises, rivalry, or even consequences existed, just their huge amount of lust loomed between them. Atsumu broke apart and sucked his own marks into the raven’s skin; his movements were back, but they were slower, and seemed a bit more tired. 

Atsumu pulled Sakusa closer to him as he came. His whole body shuddered, Atsumu breathed unevenly as his body tried to recompose itself. Sakusa however still hadn’t come yet, and he really just wanted to get this over with.

He abruptly hoisted Atsumu up and put him against one of the walls of the tiny stall. He made out with Atsumu as he pounded into him. Atsumu moaned and whimpered from the overstimulation; he couldn’t take it especially because Sakusa had no mercy on him.

“Kiyoomi please! Have m-mercy! Gah, ha...k-Kiyoomi”

“F-fuck...A-Atsumu, you’re so good..” 

Sakusa bit Atsumu’s unmarked shoulder and came deep inside him moments later. The blonde was left completely red; Sakusa had actually called out his name, and complimented him. He felt his ego being boosted just a bit.

Sakusa pulled out and made Atsumu whine; he wanted to be full with his Kiyoomi’s cock all day, but unfortunately that wasn’t possible. He was put down and tried to regain control over his body. A few seconds later though Atsumu had to lean on Sakusa for support since his legs were basically numb. The raven blushed as he saw his cum drip down Atsumu’s legs. Atsumu however wanted more, one load of Sakusa’s seed was definitely not enough. As Sakusa cleaned Atsumu’s legs, the blonde said something that shamefully turned Sakusa on.

“Daddy, I can still walk, I think you did your job wrong”

Atsumu was way to dirty for his own good.

-

Sakusa had to carry Atsumu to his hotel room. Osamu was weirded out when Itachiyama’s ace greeted him at the door of his hotel room with Atsumu in his arms. 

Atsumu turned around to greet his brother and told Sakusa to put him down.

The blonde was so close to falling if it weren’t for his brother who had a bit of compassion and caught him on time. Sakusa didn’t say much, just said Atsumu had done some practice with him and that was basically it.

Osamu didn’t buy it. His suspicions were confirmed when atsumu made grabby hands towards the ace and the raven leaned down real quick to receive a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Osamu closed the door and kicked his brother, causing the other to fall.

“You’re a piece of shit!” Osamu shouted, Atsumu laid on the ground, a smile on his face.

“At least I get some unlike you, yearning over Suna but still can’t get his dick in ya, sad ain’t it?”

Osamu glared at him before walking away. Atsumu didn’t feel threatened, he didn’t even need his brother’s help anyway. He regretted thinking that when he tried getting up only to fall on his knees.

“Samu help me!!”

-

After that day Atsumu was left craving Itachiyama’s ace: Sakusa Kiyoomi. Every damn second of the day he would be thinking of him, of how good he looked when the ace pounded into him, how handsome he was. He yearned so much for the other’s cock and touch that he called out ‘Kiyoomi’ instead of ‘Shinsuke’ when he was having sex with his actual boyfriend.

Atsumu ultimately got broken up with; he didn’t cry or anything he was just disappointed because he also loved Kita’s cock too, but meh, that’d be replaced with Sakusa’s very soon.


End file.
